Donuts and Convicts
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Summary on inside. Keep reading Ghostlings
1. Chapter 1

**BanetteGirl: Hey Ghostlings, so I have another story here for you. Basic summary is the following:** AU setting; When Dawn moved to BitterSprings she thought she could toss her past to the wind and start over, of course that was a bit far from the truth defiantly when a new face rolls into town **Hope yall enjoy!**

 **Donuts and Convicts**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **BanetteGirl**

 **Chapter One**

Headlights shinned onto the all welcoming, and slightly falling apart, BitterSprings sign as a motorcycle flew past it. It was early morning in the sleepy town and not a single shop was open even then Gas station was closed, the town wasn't very big, just a little one light town and not even a red light just one of those little blinking yellow light kind of towns. The motorcyclist took little time in actually looking around the non awake town before pulling into the small auto repair shop, and turning their bike off.

From said parking lot they could see most of the town, straight across from this shop was a fairly new renovated donuts shop with the post office to the right right of it, and the highway to its left, to the left of the auto shop was the "local cafe' every town had. Up passed the light was the gas station with the added Antique shop attached to it. Assuming like most town either a left or a right at the light took you to the housings and the all so famous more then likely two of hair salons and or barber shops. While the other way took you to either a local park or theater, guessing from this town they where going with park. As the biker rolled its head while holding its neck headlights shinned on them, as a red beat up slightly rusting chevy rolled into the parking lot.

A slightly taller then average highted man, stepped out he wasn't big and muscular but he was well built and more on the just skinny side of things. He had black hair in a mess, like he just rolled out of bed and put on jeans he stepped up to the bikers side, he stood for a second sipping his, what was assumed coffee, as he eyed the newcomer.

'Whats wrong with it,' was all the young man asked as he dug in his pockets for keys

"Nothing," came a grumble from under the helmet

"Then what you want," was the sassy reply

"Help wanted," the biker said pointing at the sign in the window

'So you want a job, look man its too early for interviews, and there's paper work, and-," the sound of a bigger truck pulling up stopped the man

"Mr. Ketchum," was all a woman had to say as she rolled the window down

"How many" the man groaned as he stretched his arms

"Well its everything you've ordered this month, so a lot,"

"Damn it, hey you still want that job, help me do this and you got- hey where you going,"

"Moving my bike is all, calm your tits," the biker said as he rolled his bike behind the Chevy and took his helmet off, along with his jacket. He was a bit taller then the Ketchum man, and bigger built, not fat but muscle. He had purple hair pulled back in a small, ponytail. The man walked to the back of the truck and threw up the door before hopping inside. The Ketchum man took his jacket off and set his coffee down before going to help. All and all it took about 45 minutes to unload the truck before sending it on its way.

"So base pay is 9/hr. We work from 5-5 everyday except saturdays we work till 3 and we are closed on Sundays. We do everything from stickers to the computer work on cars, and delivery trucks come every Tuesday. Got it?,' the Man said sitting down once he got the shop open

It wasn't much, much nicer then some run down ones, had a couch as you entered the door, a counter with a register and the door to the office behind it, vending machine and a window to see inside the average Joe care auto shop. The newcomer smelt coffee brewing witch made him turn around, sitting beside the register was a coffee pot going to town making the black liquid.

'So I didnt catch your name there newcomer,"

"Didn't catch it because I didn't say it,"

'So damn rude, well I'm Ash Ketchum, my pregnant Fiance runs the antique shop and helps at the gas station her name is Misty, now your turn,"

"Paul,"

"Just Paul,"

"Stone, anything else,"

"When did you get out,"

Paul's dark eyes glared into the Ketchum's brown ones, before he rolled his neck.

"About a week ago,"

"What was you in for,"

'A year, beat up the damn mayors kid after he hit my woman,"

"Aw, at least they let you off easy, or whatever,"

"Yeah, I got released 3 months early after they found out it was a defense charge, well more or less cops couldn't hide all the evidence from the video tape,"

"I don't mean to be so nosy I usually leave that up to my wife, but i just need to know who I'm fixing to be paying not that this truly even affects that, just show up an work I don't care what ya did,"

"I figured as much, you seam like the second chances kind of human,"

"Ill take that as a complement, and now ill leave you with your first chore, count my tires!," and with that he entered the office.

"Sorry I'm late Dawn I was being Nosy at the Auto Shop," said a honey blonde haired woman as she started to look at the donuts in the cases.

'Thats fine Serena, let me guess you want your cream filled donuts while Mr. Clemont wants his plain ol glazed and Bonnie the cinnamon twist?," a Blue haired woman with bright eyes asked coming around the corner in a pink apron

'Yes, then I gotta get the station opened and running, but have you see the new face,"

"New face,"

"Yes, there's a new fella helping Ash at the shop, I had to take my Car over there, Clemont finally said he couldn't fix it so I took it in,"

"Whats he look like,"

"Big and Dangerous, nothing like what grows around here," the blonde said as she took her donuts and paid before leaving

The blue haired woman looked out the window hoping to steal a glance a the man, but sadly her morning "rush" was coming in so it would have to wait for a later date and time.

"Darn a wholes days work and I still haven't seen the new guy everyone's buzzing about," Dawn muttered to herself as she cleaned the last of the trays

BING DONG

"Oh sorry I'm fresh out of donuts you'll have to come back tomorrow-,"

Dawn turned around to stare down the end of a pistol, as a person dressed in black stood behind her

"Fresh out of donuts but loaded on cash pop the drawer,"

Her legs started to shake as she tried to walk calmly to the register, her fingers didn't wanna move right as she had to try three times to get the right buttons pushed to pop the drawer.

"There isn't much most people use their cards today,"

'Shut up!,"

The guy yanked the drawer up, and started towards the door his gun still pointed at Dawn, he pushed on the door signaling the welcoming bing-

SMACK

The guy fell over and causing his gun to go off, Dawn screamed as it sounded and the money hit the floor. Standing in the door way was Paul and Ash, one on the phone with the police the other holding the crowbar staring down the blue haired woman who was now sitting sprawled out on the floor tears running down her face.

-/-

 **What yall think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dawn let out a sigh as she leaned her head back agaisnt the wall of the police station, they or more so her and the two watchdogs, have been sitting waiting for the ok to go home. She wanted to be home asleep in her nice king size bed under her some odd unimportant count of sheets she spent way to much money on covers. Maybe even have her white long haired rescue cat Penguin curled up on her feet purring away, but no she was still here in the stinky run down police station this town managed to keep. Of course Mr. Ketchum and the purple haired man were here but lets be honest Ash was on the phone with a worried Misty while the other, the other was making Dawn squirm.

His dark eyes have been watching her since the whole ordeal back at the shop, and not to mention his body language had changed. His muscles flexed every so often and she could hear his growls of uncomfort. He was scaring even a few of the low officers, not that the town had many, but this man this one here, just screamed dangerous. She watched him sigh before standing up, Dawn had to catch her face before it gave way her surprise this man was a beast! He towered over that poor officer by a good foot or so, not the mention his muscle could probaly crush the man in a hug no problem.

"You officer, a word," was all he said and this time Dawn did shutter

His voice was so dominat in the small building he sounded more like the man in charge then the poor man in charge who was now gettign Ash to sign papers. Dwn clsoed her eyes and started to tap her foot, it was a slow rhythm it had that echo that lulled you to a diffrent place. She was just about to get to a happy place when-

"If you dont stop tapping those shoes, I'll yank them off," was growled in her ear

Opening her eyes she was now staring down the darkest gray orbs, it was on of those grays you got trapped in wondering if you where seeing the depths of hell or the gates of light in, good or bad she was now so in tune with keeping the eye contact she didnt even hear Ash whistle at them.

"Lets go, I'll drive you home Dawn,"

"Huh, home,"

"You do wanna go home dont you," Ash picked as he held the door open for her

"Oh yeah," Dawn turned to see if Paul was still in front of her, only to notice he was already outside the building.

They loaded up in Ash's truck Paul went to get in the back but Dawn quickly jumped in and slammed the door, since it was only a three door truck the image of the beast squished back there was making it hard to keep her little pink mouth from laughing. they drove in silence, her contry home coming into view from the county road they had turned on. She could feel her sheets just by looking at the front porch light.

"Now Dawn. if you need anything just call me or Mist, and we'll head over, but get some sleep and take it easy ok," Ash said from the driver seat as Paul got out and opened the door.

Dawn started to get out but lost her footing and two large arms wrapped aroudn her as she was stood up on the ground, she nodded to him before waving at Ash and starting up her front porch. Paul grumbled before getting back in the truck, as Ash drove off.

"She showed up out of no where about oh half a year ago, sweet girl, never seen her loose her cool," Ash said as they got back on the main road

"Seams a little to girly to be out in the middle of nowhere,"

"Yeah, well, she came here saying she needed a new start,"

"Most people tend to leave the city for the country,"

"Well she use to be pregnant,"

"Use?,"

"She lsot the baby about three months ago, it broke my heart. She was so happy and was getting one of those big ol' bellies like my wife then one morning-,"

Paul sat quiet his stomach started to hurt and his head felt like it was going to explode-

"One morning I remember seeing her setting up shop and I just happened to go over there to check on her when I had to find it, no woman should have to go threw that,"

'Wh-What happened,"

"You see she had been sick and had stopped working on reparing that old shop, but- but she had been up there on days she felt good to get her machines all hooked up and and well it just," Ash pulled into the Auto shop where he parked the car. "Doctor said the baby died from what ever sickness she had and that poor girl, that girl shouldn't have had to go threw that- I mean there was so much_,"

'STOP, just stop," Paul shook before getting out of the car he felt sick real sick

Ash got out too, and started towards the door, stepping inside he watched as Paul shook himself a bit and rubbed at his stoamch.

"You can stay here until you can get a place to stay, couch isnt that bad trust me, ive been exciled here a few times, ill be by around 4 or 5 depending on if Misty is doing ok, your welcome to anything in the fridge just I dunno, dont do any thing that would require the law, wait no I didnt mean-,"

"I gotcha," Paul said as he walked off towards the bathroom,

Paul rubbed at his eyes before looking around, deciding to check out the fridge seamed like the only plan he could come up with to get his brain to get off the topic of that blue haired woman.

The next Mornign Ash was pulling into the shop he noticed Dawn busy inside her Shop like nothing had happen, so taking that as a good sign he unlocked his shop and stepped inside, his left eyebrow started to twitch before a growl went threw his lips.

"WAKE UP,"

Paul was stretched out, but still squished on the small couch his arms above his head where coved in grease and oil, while on the coffee table was the remaing bits of Ash's secret stash of booze, not to mention some tools and a few car parts.

"I SAID WAKE UP,'

'I am up dumbass, stop yelling,"

"You drank my booze!"

"You said anything besides that shit is nausty," Paul groaned stretching as he stood up

"And the think i brought you some of my old clothes, hell you can live naked now, drinking that with out me, you suck, you-, are those parts from Serena's car,"

"Oh yeah, I found the problem,"

"Thats my job," Ash whined

'She had a bad wheel baring, plus her little Prius was knocked out of alignment, and her left tire was fixing to blow, and dont get me started on the stupid computer work in that car,"

"You found all that,"

"Yep I wrote down what parts I used on the desk only thing i couldnt get my head around was how to realign the damn thing but other then that I changed the tire and wheel baring, fixed the leak in her AC, changed the oil and vacumed out the car since i got dirt in it trying to get to the damn computer,"

"Whoa, I'm so keeping you, good job there Paul,"

Paul nodded before looking over at the donut shop and shaking his head as Ash waved money in his face

"What,"

"Go over there and say high, love sick fool and get me a damn donut I'm starving,"

Paul glared at him before snatching the money and trotting across the street, he stopepd outside to catch his breath not that he had lost it but he didnt wanna go in there being any louder then the two old men sitting down drinking coffee.

Walking in he instantly grabbed the damn bell to silence the loud ding it was doing and closed the door, this caused the older men to nod in thanks as they turned back to chatting and eyeing the news channel. Dawn had her back to him as she stood at a table rolling twist to bake all the while humming to herself as she twisted a little with her movemnets.

"Go on boy say somehting, shes in her own world like normal,"

Paul jumped as the old men turned to looking at him now, before glarig at them, stupid geezers.

"Dawn you got an onlooker,"

"Ol boys been here a good five minutes watchign ya,"

"Hes kinda big but we can throw him out of you want,"

"Oh huh-," Dawn turned aroudn to catch Paul's eyes as he looked away from the old men, "Hi,"

"Um the idiot wants donuts," was all he could think to say

Dawn moved to grab a twist, two glazed donuts, and bagging them before looking at Paul and going for a coclate overed, a blueberry, and finishing with a pig in the blanket, before handing him the bags.

"How much I ow you,"

"No-,"

"Need to worry?" he said raising his eyebrow at her as she froze and closed her mouth

"Yeah, no need to worry about it," he cheeks flushed and she looked away from him as he walked towards the door

"Blueberry is still my Favorite," he said showing the two old men as he held up their half eaten glazed donuts

Dawn walked over to them to lean on the back of one of their chairs and smile, "More coffee,"

"Yes please,"

She looked back outside to catch a final glimpse as Paul walked inside Ash's shop

'You seam alittle star struck there Dawn,"

"No, no, not anymore," She said as she poured their coffee, "But he does stand out around this town doesnt he,"

"Yeah like a sore thumb,"

"Yeah," was all she said as she walked off

-/-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been a slow first week at the Auto store, and now it was Paul's first off day, Sunday. An to add to his demise he was up at 3am; 3 bloody fuck in the morning, he was beyond cranky. So getting up with a heavy sigh he looked outside to see the dead town, and alone shining in the dying fog was the insides lights of the donut shop. She was up and moving inside, witch made Paul feel weird why was he watching her like some stalker from the auto shops windows instead of going over there whats she gonna do tell him to go away hes a customer, who wants better coffe then this black silk shit the Ketchum drinks. He walked into the bathroom in the auto shop and washed his face before brushing his teeth, rolling his shoulders he locked the shop up and walked across the street, the smell of glaze hitting his nose before he got all the way to the door.

"Um hello,' was all he mustered up to say when he entered the door,

She jumped as he called out, and turned from where she was making donuts to see he had reached up and grabbed her bell to stop it from sounding. Not that she totally minded she hated that bell but she also didnt like turning around to a ton of people waiting for donuts.

"I dont have alot of donuts ready, but I have coffee," she said lowering her glaze, "black coffee,"

He nodded as he went about making himself a cup of it, she returned to making her donuts, humming to herself as she went. he slid into a booth on the side of the wall, lookng outside the window but also able to see what she was doing just incase she tried to walk up to him. Witch after 30 minutes she still hadnt done, it almost bugged him. There she was working her butt semi off to get donuts done and here he was sipping a cup of joe, this was reversed in his mind. He rolled his shoulder again mummbled to himself before getting up and grabbing the tray of donuts she was removing from the oven. She just side glanced him before walking away, and returning with a white apron.

"if your gonna help your gonna help all day, here put this over your clothes,"

And with that she went back to work, she did the dipping, sprinkling and decorating of her donuts he took to the rolling chopping and moving to and from the over, then to from the cooling rack to her, to the display, where she took them and placed them where they went. She was an odd one for sure unlike most donuts shops she didnt just slide the trays in the display she, organized them and honestly displayed them to her customers, with a white tray and pretty labels of flavors.

It was about 4:30 when they finished the first full set, and had the remaing ones ready to go in the oven, she walked over and grabbed his cup before pouring it out and refilling it. She came back to his booth and set his cup down before sliding in across from him. Nursing her cup of coffee, he watched her. She was pretty, her blue hair was pulled up in a messy bun with fly aways framing her face and two curled peices pulled out in front of her ears, she didnt have on makeup but her eyelashes looked long and seamed to catch his attention when the steam rose up over her face, of course it could have also been her eyes, so blue. He got busted staring then, she nodded at him and went back to her coffee, he shrugged and went to his own. Soon a car drove up and she got up to get behind the counter, as an older gentleman walked in dressed in dirt clothes and with a large thermos.

"Morning, coffee and a donut again," She smiled

"Yes Ma'am, the usual,"

"Alright, it will be the same as always 1.75,"

"Here Princess, have a good day,"

Paul sat there with his eyes closed, he must have been locked up too long, her voice was so damn annoying, or he wished he could say that, but here he was with the hairs on his neck standing up as she talked. She returned to sit across from him, this time she was looking at him, and openly displaying that she was, as she leaned on her elbow.

He was very handsome, to her, and manly it seamed. His face wasn't a face of a model but his cuts and shapes where appealing none the least, his lips drawled her attention at first as he sipped his coffee, kinda pale but they seamed like they'd be soft. She smiled at this comment before her eyes caught his, maybe she just liked his eyes.

"Kinda slow this morning,"

"Sundays are always slow, just a few stragglers and some church goes, but thats not until noon-ish,"

"So thats why you didnt make that many donuts huh,"

"It be such a waste," She refilled their cups

The silence engulfed them, the eye contact dying. It was comfortable this silence, it was almost like-

"So you gonna sit over there like you dont know me," was his comment as a customer walked in.

She almsot paled, before getting up and attending to the elderly woman. Sitting back down after she left, Dawn looked at him from the rim of her cup eyes shinning brightly.

"It would be ashame if a wife forgot her own husband,"

Again the store grew quiet as they sat in silence, he closed his eyes and returned to his cup of coffee while she turned slightly to look out the far window.

"That seams like such a long time ago, Paul, dreams, plans, none that came true,"

"We got married that was one,"

"Are we truely married anymore Paul,"

He was silent

"After that ordeal, I had to move, I had her to think about, I started over, I tried to,"

"Her? So the baby was a her,"

"I was gonna name her Pheonix Marie, like a strong flame she'd burn so bright, but that seams to have been cut down to just a dream,'

"Dawn-,"

"its not your fault Paul, even if you didnt go away I'd probaly have lost her still, Doctors said I lost her when I got sick, said it couldnt have been helped, gave me a sappy apologie and that was it,"

"I'm-,"

"Sorry, Ive heard that enough from people, it doesnt bring her back to me, or you,"

"You stopped writting,"

"You really wanna read I lost your baby, while locked up?,"

"I didnt wanna find out the way I did either,"

"And I didnt wanna be alone to go threw it all, we both didnt get our way Paul,"

He nodded she was right, he set his cup down and reached for her hand, she sat there one arm drapped on the table the other elbow up holding her chin as she looked out the far window.

"I'm here now,"

"Are you," she looked at him, "Are you really here, or is my mind being cruel again,"

Her eyes watered, he could tell she'd been threw so much without him, and he couldnt change that anymore than he could change the number of stars in the universe. She got broken in his absents and he was running out of tape for her.

"I Missed you, I missed you so much, I cried so much. You didnt even do it, the drugs in his system did but you-,"

"Stop, it cant be changed that time cant be brought back, just-,"

She locked eyes with him, a few stray tears running down her face to pool at the end of her chin, before falling. She shook her head before getting up and throwing her cup away, as the door bell sounded

"Morning Ash,"

"Mornin',"

"Usual,"

"Yep, oh Mornin' Paul, didnt see you there at first," he said as he paid for his donuts

"Just being quiet,"

"Like always, well enjoy your off day, I gotta get these home to the Mrs,"

"Good Bye,"

He nodded at her as he left, again the store grew quiet. She walked over to him and fiddled with the necklace on her neck, taking it off she let the ring on it slide off into her palm before sitting it on the table next to him. The black Band standing out on the red table, he looked up at her, but she was looking outside as she stood beside him. He grabbed it.

"So you gonna let me put it back on or should I expect the other one once you retreive it from your old jewlery box,"

"huh,"

"Your not wearing yours,"

She looked down at her hand before smiling, and knelt down to whisper in his ear

"You should look in the mirror more often," before walking off behind the counter

He stood up, this cathcing his attention as he found her washing her hands, and there sitting in the small shelf under the mirror, was a gold band with a small white dimaond on it. He stepped closer grabbing the ring, while she dried her hands.

"Its not polite to wear jewlery while you mess with making peoples food," she said looking at him threw the mirror

He just nodded, before grabbing her left hand and slipping her ring on, it slid on just as smoothly as it did the first time.

-/-

 **BanetteGirl: RNR**


End file.
